User talk:Clarimber
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clarimber page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Welcome! Hi Amber! I'm Abigail and I'm 11. I've noticed you done a great job with adding pictures to this wonderful wikia. Keep it up! I used to be like you when I just started helping out with this wikia. I'm quite experienced so you can ask me any questions. Let's be friends! Cheers, ~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ''' Nice Pictures! Hi, I really like the pictures you've added to the wiki! They give a much better visual of a lot of objects than what was originally on the pages. I get my 3DS to play Nintendogs Plus Cats on Wednesday and I hope to be more of a help to the wiki at that point but the pictures are really helpful so I can see more of the items in the game! Thanks for the help on the wiki :)! ~~Taylor516~~ Just Replying Thank you for the comment on King! The pictures of your dogs on the games are adorable! I can't wait to play! I had the chihuahua and friends version several years ago, and I went out and bought Golden Retriever and New FRiends the first day it came out in March but I'm just getting my 3DS Wednesday. I'm deciding on getting a Miniature Dachshund, Maltese, or Cocker Spaniel when I play. I'm so excited to start playing the gameplay and graphics look incredible! ~~Taylor516~~ Another reply Thanks for the help deciding which dog to get! Haha it seems like a hard choice since they're so cute especillay with the better graphics, only two more days untilI can play and I'm super excited! ~~Taylor516~~ Hi! I just wanted to say hi & welcome (it's funny I'm saying this because I don't have an account) to this wiki. You've helped a lot, so thanks, too. 99.190.77.234 Uh-Huh Yeah, but look at the message below. On 99.190.77.234 (my talk page). 99.190.77.234 Finally! Yay! I got an account! I read the terms & stuff, and it turned out you had to be 13 to become a member, so I said I was 13. I am though, of course, 9. Pupann 23:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) And And also, I read that book, Waggit's Tale, too! I really like it, and have read over it many times. Yes, yes, and yes Yes! Of course I am :) ! I have a weird one of my pom with a windup toy, and a cute one of Addie. Pupann 23:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) However Can you upload pictures from a 3DS, or must you use a camera? Pupann 23:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I really want to know as much as possible before beginning. Pupann 23:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Bye I'm gonna go take some pictures. -You-know-who uhh I don't know what to do, so hi. Pupann 02:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question Hi Amber! So your dog became plump? My dogs have not went plump before so I'm not sure. Okay, nevermind about the diet food. My suggestion: Feed it to all 3 of your pets. '''BUT!! Only bring the plump one out for walks or competetions. The other two healthy dogs are advised not to leave the house. Treat them like cats, don't do anything with them. Or another option is to feed normal food to the three of them. I'm not sure whether you have unlocked 'Fine Food' but if you havn't, just use dry food. Feed the normal food to them, and like what I typed just now, only bring the plump one outdoors. I suggest you use the second option I gave you. It is not risky as your healthy dogs eat it and no matter whether they go out or not, they will still be in an ideal condition. =) Cheers, Abigail_PuppyLover ''' Chain-Link Necklace I was wondering why there wasn't a page for the chain-link necklace. Please Reply! Pupann 22:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for your help. I checked, and will for sure create a new page. That is, after I play and find the description :p. Pupann 22:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank You! No problem, Amber. Glad to help. Do tell me what happens after your dog becomes Ideal again! '''Cheers, Abigail_PuppyLover ' : I saw the messages you posted on Abigail_Puppylover talk page, and I have/had the same problem, but figured out a way to fix it. Why not just drop your other two dogs off at the Altesse when you feed your plump dog, then pick them back up when she is finished? You can reverse this solution- if another one of your dogs/your other dogs are hungry, you can drop of your plump dog so nothing happens to try and keep him/her plump! When I bought Larissa, she was plump. When I bought Addie, she was plump, too. But Maggie was and is ideal. Pupann 22:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I blocked the IP. Thanks for notifying me. XxTimberlakexx 03:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay me! Just thought I should update you- I won the Nintendogs Cup in Disc! It's kind of funny, because I work so hard to win all the other levels, but always win the Nintendogs Cup on my first try. This time, I won by ONE POINT!!! Pupann 00:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Really? Really? You tie for 1st place? Do you get the same amount of money or what? It must be strange... :I. Pupann Hmm Hmm... strange. Another stange thing: We're often on the internet on the same time... :O. Pupann 22:05, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh, I never have time on weekends. I usually have a soccer game or some another random sports game (Outdoor Soccer, Indoor Soccer, Softball, Basketball, Volleyball, and Golf). My practices are on weekdays, but usually after I get off the computer. Do you play any sports? If so, what are they? Pupann 22:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi and thanks. Hi thanks for the nice welcome.Slime guy 14:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Random 3 random things- 1- Why do some Nintendog descriptions involve real-life facts? 2- Why did you name yourself Clarimber? 3- :) I just tied for 1st in disc, too! Pupann 23:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I just want to say hi, and I wanted to thank you for notifying Nicholas about the vandal. You might want to chat with me later because I'm going to California for Christmas. Oh, I'm also celebrating Hanukkah just because I feel like it. Even though I said you might want to wait, don't forget that messages are always welcome. While I'm there, I'll use a different IP Address. Cheers, '~~67.184.218.172~~ Advice Plz Do you think that I should get a cat for my Golden Retriever game (read my userpage)? I have 3 dogs in the other version and don't want to keep a dog at the hotel, so... Also, I'm hoping for the French Bulldog version for either Christmas or my birthday (5-6 weeks from Christmas). I'm planning on getting a female reddish sheltie. Do you have any name suggestions? Pupann 22:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Name For the name, I'm thinking about either Citrus or Ali. Which do you prefer? Pupann 22:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) KK OK! I got the name from the book, "Deep and Dark and Dangerous". Have you read it? It's interesting, but gave me 2 or 3 nightmares. Pupann 15:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Lilah i have a dog Yuri that looks like your little Lilah.Sovietdog 15:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) !!! Your Cavalier's name is the same name as a drink. Is it because of it's color? Cheers, ~67.184.218.172~ Waggit Waggit kind of looks like Bolt. :) Sovietdog 22:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) movies bolt is a cute kids movie,even though i'm fourteen i still love animated movies especially ones about dogs but i have seen adult movies too like Alien which is rated R. Sovietdog 23:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I saw on someone elses page that your dog died,my cat died in september :'( Sovietdog 23:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) better place i don't believe in god but i did love my cat very much, he was like my best friend. Sovietdog 20:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It's ok it's ok you didn't know Sovietdog 13:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Picture I like your new user pic! Anuway, the book is a ghost story. Normally, ghost stories aren't really scary, but this one seems real. It won a Mark Twain award. It just gives me nightmares because everything does. I'm not saying I'm SCARED of everything, just that my mind is really negative, and it turns everything into a nightmare. I had a MY LITTLE PONY nightmare, after my sister watched a clip. Pupann 21:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) You know, you don't have to hit Publish after every little edit you make, right? You can make all of your edits and then click Publish. ChishioKunrin 21:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah. A computer freezing up can be a real pain. Good luck, then! ChishioKunrin 21:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, too! It was probably one of my first pictures- I have better ones, but I don't have much time to upload them. ANYWAY, is Abigail PuppyLover still active? Pupann 21:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oddball I love your dog, Oddball (cute name)! I'm glad that you got the French Bulldog version (did you get it for the New Year?). Now you have all 3! For Christmas (you do celebrate Christmas, right?), I got an ipod touch. Also, I need a good name for a Great Dane. What pattern do you think I should choose? Pupann 21:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Have You Noticed...? Have you ever noticed that whenever you get a new dog, on one of that dog's first few walks, they find one good item that should be unlocked in Coletta later (ex. Leather Necklace, Red Spiked Collar, that sort of time), or is that just a coincidence on my game only? Also, instead, sometimes the dog finds a rose. Pupann 19:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) R Really? Cool! My Mom doesn't believe that I have money, though she's given me half of it! From Bella, my gift was a Heart Collar, for Snowball (a white beagle I used to have) a pink rose (she got it on her first walk), Larissa, she got a Leather Necklace, same for Addie, for Maggie, it was a Red Spiked Collar, and for Sadie, a Black Spiked Collar. I've never gotten the Sunflower as a first start- up gift (I think it is supposed to make you proud of your high level item and give a boost so you keep on playing), but Bella found one later on, in the mountains. I miss her, she was really good at disc catch. My cousins got a 3DS for Christmas (to share) and let me have the AR cards (I lost mine), so now I can do obedience! I don't know if my Great Dane will be a boy or a girl, it really doesn't matter. I think a fawn pattern will be nice, also. There is something under my space bar, so later on there might be 2 words combined. Pupann 21:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! And no problem, I'll see what I can do around this wiki to help others, but it all seems so perfect I don't think I'll need to! I'm really excited about getting the game, and it's good to hear that it is a good one- not that I ever doubted it. I do have one question about this Wiki, and that is that some pages say they do not exist, such as the "Users" page. I was wondering if those should be left alone or not? Jasmidge 19:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) PS: Yah, woo! :D PPS: Sorry about that scramble a second ago. Fixed it up, I think. Okay Okay, thanks for answering. I'll just edit whatever I can, and i'll probably upload a few more images to help out around here too. Oh good :) It wont happen again, I've got the hang of things around here now. Jasmidge 15:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Heyyo! Me again, um, I was just wondering if there was an item list anywhere on this wiki, and if not, could I prehaps make/help make one? With my hacked game I have all the items, so I could take photos and list them quite easily. Jasmidge 16:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh Cool Oh, cool. I can definitely get some photos, and maybe some descriptions to help out. Thanks for the info! C: Jasmidge 07:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) PS. I'll be careful about double pages ^^ Images You post so many images, it makes me so excited for when I get the game! All of your pets are super cute and fluffy owo hope to talk to you now 'n again. Jasmidge 16:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Replying To Your Reply I want to enjoy them now! I wanna reach out and pet your pictures! xD When I get the game, I'de probably post as many images too. Nothing better than taking some snaps! N'aww, hope you get that fixed! (: Sure! I rather like talking to you ^u^ :Jasmidge 08:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Version of Game I can tell, it looks amazing! I'm not quite sure, but I would love to get a Cocker Spaniel first. Is there any Versions that allow that? C: Jasmidge 08:04, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Woohoo! Oh, great!! :D My dad just ordered that version, too! Can't waiiit!! Jasmidge 13:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Vasiliy Yes i did and thanks :) Sovietdog 17:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Vasiliy Yes i did and thanks :) Sovietdog 17:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) accindently posting twice sorry for accedentaly posting a response twice Sovietdog 17:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I know! I know! Woooo! :D And no problem, just felt like adding some in my spare time ;) Always checking around for places that need images~ Jasmidge 21:46, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Nooo... The 3DS + Nintendogs arrived today.. But I gotta wait 4 weeks to open it D'; Jasmidge 18:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Names I still don't know if I'm getting a male or female, but if I get a male, I'll use the name Bruno and if I get a female, I'll use the name Echo. Thanks for the names :)! Sorry I haven't been on often, my Dad made a rule that I can only use the computer on weekends... (I played too much Animal Jam, a website kinda like Fantage) but now I can use the computer anytime, and I can only play Animal Jam on weekends. I donated 2 dogs on the original Nintendogs, but none on Nintendogs+Cats. I would never, and I still have room for mabye 1 or 2 dogs. Pupann 21:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nooo... Thanks xD Can't waaaaiiit. I just started doing a comic, so hopefully that'll take my mind off it for the next four weeks. To be honest, it isn't really that much. Weekends and half terms go fast, and school.. meh, I'm busy there XD No time to think. ^w^ Jasmidge 08:09, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Woohoo! I can open my present next Saturday instead of Monday... Just six days of waiting... six days... ^w^ 11:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright I know! OwO Just two days and I can join you all with nintendogs+cats ...stuff.. xD Thats alright, I could sorta tell when you're gone or not anyway because every day you seem to edit something if you're here xD Jasmidge 07:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Got it! I got the game this morning! It's unbelievable, I can't say how much I love it! The graphics, the 3D, I didn't think it'd be so cool!! :D Jasmidge 20:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Clarimber, it's me PuppyLove11. I think you are doing a great job managing Nintendogs Wiki and you inspire me to create new articles and make it grow...but I don't know what to write about! LOL :D Hi Clarimber, this is PuppyLove11. I have an emergency. The Nintendogs Wiki resident Estrella11 has created a ''really mean ''page insulting you and XXTimberlakexx the wiki admin. She is harassing other wiki residents and an anonymous wiki contributor, user 71. 215. 91. 223 even cursed on that wiki, and I suspect is friends with Estrella11. Please, I need your help, she is a cyberbully. :( Yeah, I think it's time for her to go.Duke2010 Nintendogs Rule!!!!! 10:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Some Things to tell you. Just to let you know, somebody created a spam page with swearing on it. I then added a category called "Candidates For Deletion". If you are wondering why i put the AR Camera in that category is because there is already a page for that. Should we ONLY let the members edit Nintendogs Wiki? It will have less spam! - SodaDog 07/04/12 11:22AM (UK time) Hello! I just wanted to leave a message stating my thanks! You contributed a lot and helped me out on some things. I hope you add more! '= .) 11:46, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Evaline W. Oh, by the way, I'm hoping to join this wiki as Evaline Willows, so just be expecting me. Hello Amber ^^ Hey! I read your message on my page, I think? Haha, Dakota is "curious, but does things at his own pace" And thanks for asking, cause it gave me the idea to post mini bios next to their pictures on my profile :3